Stille
by LadyofAngmar
Summary: OneShot über einen wichtigen Wendepunkt im Leben von Remus Lupin.


Anm.: Dies ist eine sehr kurze kurz ff, keine wirkliche Geschichte sondern nur ein kurzer Einblick in ein Leben.

* * *

**Stille**

_Why should I wait until tomorrow?  
I've already been  
And I've already seen  
All the sorrow that's in store.  
(Pete Doherty / Beg, Steal Or Borrow)_

Es war still in der Wohnung. Nicht diese Art von entspannender Stille, die die Menschen immer wieder suchen. Auch kein angespanntes Warten auf den nächsten Laut.

Keine Stille der Angst oder Verzweiflung.

Nein, es war eine andere Art von Stille, die die Wohnung erfüllte. Eine Stille der Einsamkeit, verursacht durch das Fehlen jeglichen Lebens, jeglicher Freude und Energie.

Das änderte sich auch kaum, als der Bewohner eintrat, die Tür hinter sich schloss und leise seine Jacke an den dafür vorgesehenen Haken hängte.

Der ruhige Mann kannte die Stille. Sie war sein einziger vertrauter Freund, sie bildete eine Konstante in seinem unruhigem Leben, das erfüllt war von Tod und Schrecken.

Der Bewohner war ein magerer, mittelgroßer Mann mittleren Alters, dessen frühzeitig ergrauten Haare einmal braun gewesen waren. Er hatte ein freundliches Gesicht, auch wenn er selten lächelte. Aber jedem, der ihn ansah, fielen zunächst die traurigen braunen Augen auf. In ihnen fand man die Stille wieder. Die Einsamkeit.

Der Mann mit den traurigen Augen ging durch seine peinlich aufgeräumte Wohnung, um sich in der Küche etwas zum Essen zu machen, so wie er es jeden Abend tat. Und so wie jeden Abend blieb er auch heute einen Moment lang vor dem großen Foto stehen, dass im Wohnzimmer an der Wand hing.

Für ihn war hier die Stille erfüllt mir Erinnerungen, mit lachenden Stimmen, die zu den Gesichtern auf dem Bild gehörten.

Der Mann lächelte müde und setzte seinen Weg fort.

In der Küche angekommen beförderte er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs eine Tiefkühl-Thunfisch-Pizza aus dem Kühlschrank in den Backofen und schaltete diesen an.

Gerade als er sich aber auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt hatte (er hatte nur einen), störte ein ungewohntes Geräusch die Stille.

Laut und misstönend hallte es durch die Räume und der traurige Mann sprang erschrocken wieder auf. Es dauerte einen Moment lang, bis ihm einfiel, dass dies wohl das Klingeln des Telefons sein musste. Seit er in dieser Wohnung lebte, hatte noch nie jemand hier angerufen.

Nachdem die Erkenntnis zu ihm durchgedrungen war, rannte der Mann in den Flur, wo das Telefon auf einem Hocker stand. Er nahm den Hörer ab, und da er nicht viel Erfahrung mit dem Telefonieren hatte, sagte er einfach:

„Hallo", während er krampfhaft überlegte, wer ihn denn anrufen könnte. Zauberer hatten üblicherweise keinen Telefonanschluss, es sei denn, sie arbeiteten mit Muggeln oder waren Muggelstämmig. Oder sie lebten mitten in Muggel-London, so wie er es tat.

„Remus? Bist du das?", erklang eine freundliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Der traurige Mann kannte diese Stimme. Sie war in seinen Erinnerungen, tief vergraben in den hintersten Ecken seines Gedächtnisses, und doch immer präsent.

„Professor Dumbledore? Was kann ich für sie tun? Und warum melden sie sich auf diesem... ungewöhnlichem Weg?"

Der Mann mit den traurigen Augen hätte nicht sagen können, ob ihn dieser Anruf freute, oder ob sein Erschrecken überwog. Und die Angst davor, wieder mit der Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden. Er hatte sich hier in seine stille Höhle, in ein Leben als Muggel, fern von allem, was Erinnerungen wecken konnte, zurückgezogen.

Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass das genügte. Dass er glücklich war.

Und dann kam dieser Anruf. Und erinnerte ihn daran, dass es viel mehr in dieser Welt gab als ein langweiliger Arbeitsplatz im Büro und eine stille Wohnung.

Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Aber du hast keinen Anschluss an das Flohnetzwerk, Remus, und ich dachte, anrufen ginge schneller als eine Eule zu schicken.

Ich brauche deine Hilfe, und ich glaube, dass du auch die meine gebrauchen kannst."

„Mir geht es gut." Das war eine Lüge – denn, auch wenn der Mann nicht fähig war, sich selbst das einzugestehen, wusste er doch irgendwie, dass es das war. Er war einsam, unglücklich, gefangen in seiner eigenen Stille.

„Wozu brauchen sie mich denn?"

Er konnte Dumbledore fast lächeln hören, als dieser antwortete:

„Ich suche einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Und ich glaube, dass du der richtige Mann dafür bist."

Lupin erstarrte. Er hatte keine Angst davor, zu unterrichten. Er hatte auch keine Angst vor den Schülern.

Er zweifelte nicht an seinen Fähigkeiten.

Er hatte Angst vor der Vergangenheit. Das „Nein" lag ihm schon auf der Zunge, als Dumbledore noch hinzufügte:

„Harry ist hier, Remus. Das weißt du doch, oder? Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn und dachte, du könntest dich bei der Gelegenheit etwas um ihn kümmern."

Harry. James' Sohn. Der Mann zögerte. Er hatte den Jungen nicht gesehen, seit er ein Baby gewesen war und kannte ihn von daher eigentlich nicht.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich ihm verpflichtet.

Der Mann sah sich in seinem Flur um, betrachtete die kahlen Wände, die ihm wie ein Spiegelbild seines jetzigen Lebens erschienen.

Er dachte an Hogwarts, an die Gänge und Flure des alten Schlosses und an die große Halle, erfüllt von dem Lachen vieler Schüler und einiger Lehrer.

Er dachte an die Lebendigkeit dort und daran, dass er glücklich gewesen war.

Nein, der er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass er es wieder sein könnte. Aber die Erinnerung weckte in ihm das unbändige Bedürfnis, der Stille zu entkommen.

„Gut", sagte der Mann mit den traurigen Augen. „Ich komme."


End file.
